LokiXReader: Black Wings
by Mlake31
Summary: You were a monster. Ever since the day you were born. Kept in captivity since 14 years old, until someone saved you, Loki. Even though you were free, you still had to run. Running and running. Yet with him it made it worth it. You never gave up when he was around. That was until the secret was let out.
1. Prologue

**LokiXReader: Black Wings (Prologue) **

_(WARNING: Some scenes will be loaded with feels. Loki is NOT in the prologue.)_

When you were born, you were born premature. Sadly, your mother didn't survive the labor because of some freak accident with internal bleeding or something. Your father couldn't bear to see the child that killed his wife, or so you've been told. He put you up for adoption, even offered to pay for someone to take you, then someone finally did. Their names were Jack and Crystal Galton. The two people who raised you from then on. You were considered a normal child to them, no matter your flaws, you loved them with all your heart. "~Go to sleep little Black Bird" Crystal used to sing to you as a child. You always called her mom no matter what, and Jack dad. "~Don't let them catch you again" She sang as she tucked you into your crib. "~Even with the whips and chains. ~Even when they kill in vain. ~Just go to sleep little Black Bird. ~Maybe it's time to feel the shame." You sang the melody for the first ten years of your life, at school, at the grocery store, anywhere. Yet as a child, you never knew what it meant. Until that day. The day everything made sense.

On a cold winter day, you walked to school as usual, just a regular 8th grader. You entered your middle school, and took a seat in your homeroom class. You began to have stomach pains, severe stomach pains, but just shrugged it off. The pain began to spread to your shoulder blades, getting worse and worse. So bad you began shaking. "(Y/n) are you alright?" The girl behind you asked. "Uh yeah just cold... haha." You answered reassuringly. "Oh typical (y/n) always cold, just like her heart." The boy next to you teased, and laughed with his group of friends. This angered you, spreading the pain. "Shut up, Trent!" You almost yell, enough for the teacher to hear. "Is there a prob... (Y/n) are you alright?" She asks, walking to your desk. "Yes, yes I'm fine." You say, shaking off the dagger like pain. "Ew (Y/n) is growing tumors!" Trent yelled, and quickly turned to laugh with his buddies. "What?!" You yelled, the pain worsening as you got angrier. You reached for your back, and felt two large lumps on either shoulder blade. Touching them made it worse.. "Trent! It is not funny to joke about tumors!" The teacher yelled, then turned back to you, she gasped. "(Y/n) (L/n)! You are not ok! You have these..." Then it happened. She didn't even get to finish her sentence. One of the lumps on your shoulder blades burst open, pain shooting through you, you screamed in fell to the floor and outstretched from your shoulder blade was a long, black feathered wing, it set your class in panic. All the things those children screamed. "MONSTER!" "KILL IT" and other screams of terror. The other lump burst open revealing another wing, and more screams. All you could do was sit there on the hard tile floor. The pain coursing through your veins was excruciating. You began to feel dizzy. All you could hear were the sounds of screams, sirens in the distance, and your mothers song "~Maybe its time to feel the shame" and you blacked out.

You woke up in some sort of testing room, but the best part is, you were in a cage. You had IV's plugged into you everywhere, some giving you Tranquilizer to keep you calm, others taking blood, and other fluid from you. You felt your right shoulder blade and noticed they were gone, the wings. Could it have been a dream? A simple hallucination? Someone walked in the room, you turned around to see who it is. All you could notice about him at the time, was his eye patch covering his eye. "Hello." He said, taking a seat across the small room. You walked to the edge of the cage, gripping the bars. "Hi." You said, hastily. "I am Director Nick Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D." He said walking up to the bars, in front of you, you backed away slightly. "That's a good bird." He said chuckling to himself. "Now, how long have you known?" He asked. "Known what?" You ask, the pain came back to you again in your spine. "How long have you been a Magnificens." He said, pacing around the cage observing you. "What the hell is a Magnificens!?" You say, getting angrier. The pain got more intense, and you fell to your knees. You can feel the lumps beginning to form underneath the already torn flesh. Finally the cursed wings popped out of your shoulder blades yet again. "That." Fury said, laughing. "I'm a Magnificens?" You ask confused. "Well, you are certainly something... an Argentravis Magnificens." He said. "And I'm supposed to know what that is?" You ask, getting agitated. "It was a large bird." Fury said, approaching the cage, you backed up more. "That was the vaguest description I have ever heard." You say. Fury sighed, and walked to the other side of the room, sitting in the chair he sat in before. "Its extinct now. It was believed to have roamed the earth in... Well... a very long time ago. It was almost like a giant crow, wingspan of 7.5 meters, killing things as big as medium sized dinosaurs." He said, observing your wings from afar. "So I'm a crow..." "Not exactly. Who are your parents?"Fury asks. "I-I don't know." You said, sitting in the corner of the cage. "You were adopted into a family?" He asked. "Yes, my mother died in childbirth, and my dad didn't want me." You said, hugging your knees to your chest. "Oh. Well judging by my observations, your wingspan is about 5 meters so far? You will be kept in captivity though." Fury said, getting up out of his chair to leave. "What! You're gonna leave me in a cage my whole life!" You yell to him, quickly running to the edge of the cage. "Oh of course not, we will provide for you of course, but right now you are a huge danger to the world." "What about my family!" You yell, tears screaming down your face. They can't do this. You can learn to control it. "They will visit you." Fury said. That's when he left the room, and that was the last time you ever saw him.

That night you couldn't sleep. Just a helpless 14 year old monster in captivity. Moonlight showed through the skylight window in the small room, illuminating it like a lantern. You couldn't do anything that night but cry. The door creaked open, and you sat up looking towards the door. It was Crystal. "MOM!" You yell, running to the edge of the cage, flailing your arms to her. She took your hands and placed them on the sides of her face. "(Y/n) my sweet Black Bird! What have they done to you!" She said looking at all the wires connected to you. "I'm a monster, mom." You say, warm tears rolling down your face. "No, no you're not. You're only a monster if you let yourself be!" She said, kissing your hands. "You need to get rest Black Bird." She said, motioning to the floor of your cage. "I can't sleep though, and I don't want you to go!" You said. "Shh. Rest." She said, wiping the tears from her face. You laid down on the floor of the cage, hugging your knees. Crystal knelt down next to you, reaching between the bars to comfort you. "~Go to sleep little Black Bird" She sang, but this time, the verses were different. Her voice cracked and shivered with every word. "~You've been caught again. You'll find someone no doubt. Even if you scream and shout. Just go to sleep little Black Bird. One day you'll find your way out." She finished. Just then guards walked in. "Time to go Mrs. Galton." One said, gripping her arm and pulling her to her feet . "Please." She pleaded to one of them. "Come on." The other said, grabbing her. "PLEASE!" She yelled to them. "MOM!" You screamed, "MOM PLEASE!" You said, extending your arm between the bars. "(Y/N)!" She yelled, as she was taken out of the room, kicking and screaming. You slowly let your hand down. She was gone. Forever. The only friend you ever had. Gone.

**BLACK WINGS**

A LokiXReader Series

Coming Soon

**Authors Notice**

GUESS WHO'S BACK! Yes this is going to be a new series, and honestly, I am not sure if I will return to either Missions or Uni Life. I have just become bored with them :/ But here is a fresh new start on a new series I hope y'all will enjoy!

~Marissa


	2. Chapter 1

**LokiXReader: Black Wings Part 1,Breathtaking **

10 years later, nothing really changed. You still lived in a cage, and got treated like a pet by the agents. One of them actually bought you a perch! How funny... On the bright side, you actually have a mat to sleep on, and the agents finally got over the 'LETS FEED THE PET SOME BIRDSEED!' phase. Also the cage was moved into a much roomier space, with many more windows, and a huge skylight taking over the entire ceiling, and no more IV's! That didn't make it any less boring though. Pacing around the enclosed 30 feet you could walk on. Experimenting with your wings. Even sometimes staring at the clouds wondering 'Could I fly?'. Oh I forgot to mention the skin tight S.H.I.E.L.D jumpsuits... Yup. Life at the agency was a blast...

"LIL' BIRDY WANT SOME FOOD?" You sprung up from your mat and looked to see Tanya, one of the agents. She was squatting on the outside of the cage with a trey of food, yes real PEOPLE food. A sandwich and a can of soda. Tanya was the only agent that treated you decent. Yeah she teased you sometimes but she saw you as a human. "Oh hey." You said, brushing your (H/c) hair out of your face. The sun from the skylight lit up the room, and danced against Tanya's ebony skin. "Wow, never thought someone could sleep till 3 pm." She said, sliding the tray to you. "Is it really 3?" You ask, taking the soda can and opening it. "Yup, Fury was scared you died." She said, sitting on the ground. "Psh, like he would be scared if I died." You said, taking a sip of the Pepsi. "If he wanted you dead (Y/n), he would never have taken you in." Tanya said. "No, he's just afraid I'm going to 'destroy the world'" You said. Tanya stood up "Well I have to go. More testing to do in the lab." She said, waving goodbye and heading for the door. "Ok, thanks for the... linner?" You ask, laughing. "No problem." Tanya said laughing, and shut the door behind her.

After a few hours of pacing, it was finally getting dark out, and when its dark out the whole room gets dark. You stand in place and keep your feet shoulder length apart. You clench your fists and concentrate on tensing your back. Finally your wings emerge from your back. It isn't painful anymore when they emerge. Its only painful when you're angry and they burst. You study your left wing, the way the jet black feathers lay overlapping eachother perfectly, the late setting sun giving your wings almost a red and blue hue. You extend your left wing out more to get a better look at it. They are much different than they were 10 years ago, when they first came out. All greasy and matted. Now they look absolutely breathtaking. "Damn that's amazing." You hear someone say behind you. You flick your head around without turning your body, extending your wings for sizing up. You cannot see who had said the words being it was already fairly dark. "Who are you." You ask, turning towards the sound. You hear footsteps circling the cage. "What are you?" It asks, the minor British accent echoing in the room. "I asked first." You say, extending them even farther. The figure steps in the pale moonlight surrounding the cage. It was a man, his hands behind his back looking at you, watching you. His dark hair slicked back perfectly. His tuxedo blending in with the dark background. "I am Loki," He says stopping at the edge of the cage, "and you?" "(Y/n)." You say, lowering your wings. "Now, what are you?" He asks, tilting his head slightly. Something about this man was absolutely shady. "A monster." You say, backing to the edge of the opposite side of the cage. "Hm. Well that makes two of us doesn't it?" Loki says, walking to the front of the cage, gripping one of the bars. "How are you a monster?" You ask. "Well, being that I was lied to basically my whole life that I was a normal Asgardian..." "Asgardawhat?" You ask. "Wow. Quite a naive thing aren't you." He says, chuckling to himself. "I was locked in here since I was a teenager." You say, following the bar behind you to the ground. "Well then I guess you have a reason." He says. Observing you yet again. "How did you get in here?" You ask, watching the mans ever move. "Well, my stupid ex-brother is attending one of the S.H.I.E.L.D weekend parties held here, and invited me. I quickly became bored and wandered off, and found myself here." He says. "Okay... Well I suggest you go before you get caught." You say, taking your eyes away from Loki and looking towards the light under the door. After about 15 seconds of leaving the man unattended you hear a ear-drum shattering noise of metal against metal. You look back and see that Loki has lodged some type of glowing metal pole in between three bars of your cage. "What are you doing!" You yell, running to him. "Simply getting you out." Loki says. He breaks one of the bars with his glowing rod and extends a hand to let you out. "I have legs." You say, as you jump past him, and to one of the side windows. As you approach the side window, you hear Loki coming up fast behind you. You extend your wing above your head and face him. "Don't try anything." You say.


	3. Chapter 2

**LokiXReader: Black Wings Part 2, Freedom**

"Oh, sorry Ms. 'Whatever the hell you are' but I think they heard our little episode." Loki says, getting to your side. You look underneath the door and see shadows slowly getting bigger in the light. "Shit." You say, lowering your wings to go back to normal. "Joy, they disappear." Loki says. He walks beside you and kicks the window out, breaking the glass. You looked down and notice you were on the second floor (about 20 feet off the ground). "Time for us to disappear." Loki says. He picks you up bridal style, as he does you hear the door open behind you and a voice say "There he... WAIT WHAT..." but you couldn't hear the rest. Loki jumped out the window with you in his arms. Both of you crashed to the ground rather harshly. You weren't severely hurt, but not unscratched either. "Absolutely graceful." You say, getting up off the ground. "At least you didn't land in the bushes..." Loki says as he gets out of the shrubs. "I guess so." You laugh, "Well now what. I have no money, or home, or friends." "I have your Midgardian money. I guess you could call it a home. Semi-friends that could kill me in an instant." Loki says, brushing leaves off of his tuxedo. "Midgardian?" You ask. "Oh, I forgot, you were locked up half your life. Follow on." He says, motioning for you to walk on the sidewalk.

You have never noticed the city before. It was truly an amazing site. The tall buildings lining the streets, lights illustrating the sky, it was beautiful. "You have never seen the city before, yes?" Loki asks. "Well, not in 10 years. It has changed a lot since I was a child." You say. You looked back at the S.H.I.E.L.D head-quarters. The smashed window, and figures on the inside looking around, and out the broken window. You wonder if you'll be missed. Nah. "Now, you never told me what you are." Loki says, both of you rounding a street corner, into a suburb. "An Argentravis Magnificens." You say. "You know what that is, but you have never heard of Asgard?" Loki laughs. "Yup." You laugh back. "We are staying at a motel where we can talk about that Magnifi-thing and Asgard." He states. Both of you walk up the driveway to a motel. The motel didn't look good, but not that bad either. The only odd thing about it was that the lobby was a bar... Yup... A bar. You both approach the front door, and Loki holds it open for you. As you walk in, you notice half of the room is filled with drunkards and booth tables, while the other was a front desk with a key holder on the wall. A petite rowdy woman, emerged from the crowed of drinkers and over to the front desk. "How may I help you?" She says, her words slurring. "Two rooms." Loki states, laying down $50 on the counter. "Alright." She says, bending down to get the keys from under the counter and almost falling backwards. She handed you the keys and walked back into the crowd at the other end of the room. Loki proceeds to walk to the door, and you follow behind him. You walk past the crowd of people, and Loki begins to open the door when someone from the crowd stops you with their arm. "Where do you think you're going?" The man says, you turn to look at him. He was obviously drunk. "Certainly nowhere with you." You say. The man laughs at your witty comment. "(Y/n) time to go..." Loki whispers to you, keeping the door open with his foot. "Oh shut up, shorty." The man says, gripping your arm pulling you closer to him. You try to struggle away but he grips tighter. You then noticed how much the man is taller than Loki, and Loki is quite tall. "Excuse me?" Loki says, shutting the door, he raised his voice but you could still barely hear it over the party going on. "We can go at this like two bucks in the wild lil' boy." The man says, taking a swig of his beer then slamming it on the table. A throwing knife then flies past the mans head, and into the wall, instantly making the crowed go silent. Also it thankfully didn't hit anyone. "Try me." Loki says, smiling at the man. The mans mouth hit the floor, and he quickly let go of you and backed away. "Come on now." Loki says, and walked out the door.

"What the hell was that!?" You say, as you exit the lobby/bar. "He angered me." Loki says. You walk on the sidewalk to the motel. "So you try to kill him!" You say, struggling to keep up with Loki who was walking faster. "Everyone was drunk, they will forget about it in the morning." Loki says, reaching one of the motel room doors. "Here." He says, handing you your key. He then walks into his room and shuts the door behind him. You sigh, and walk to your room which is just next door. You walk into the motel room, it is small, but much better then the cage you lived in for 10 years. You shut the door behind you, and look around the room. The bed was made perfectly with a patched quilt, and a dresser with a huge mirror on top of it. You sat on the foot of the bed, and thought about all that happened today. Will they miss me? Or will they look for me? Maybe they are mourning me leaving, or looking for me now. You laughed to yourself. They would only look for you because your a danger to this world, but how? Wow you had wings big deal. You start to think that there may be more to the story then you were told. Yet you were free. Free for the first time in years. You hear glass breaking from Loki's room. Also pounding noises almost out of anger. You knew not to bother him though, because you once did the same thing every night. Trying to pry between the bars of your cage, pounding the ground with frustration. Sometimes we wanted to be alone.

Lost souls want to be alone.


	4. Chapter 3

**LokiXReader: Black Wings Part 3, Someone Like Me**

It was the first time you slept in a real bed since you were captured. It was much better than the little foam mat you had to sleep on back at head-quarters. You woke up to the sun shining through the window because you forgot to close the shades. You were used to it anyways. You lived in a freaking sun room for gods sake. You sit up, and look out the window at the suburb. Children were already playing across the street, and people already jogging on the sidewalk. You look at the mirror on the dresser and noticed your ponytail was falling off of your head. You take it out, and walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

The shower was different to. It was actually...warm. Not the ice cold water the cruel agents made you use because 'Birds keep themselves warm'. It felt like you could stay in there for days, yet you only stayed for 45 minutes. You got out, and put your S.H.I.E.L.D jumpsuit on. Before you zip the back up all the way, you look at your shoulder blades in the mirror, where your wings come out. You thought for years, they were just gaping holes in your back, and struggled to cover them up. Yet no, just two barley visible scars. You zip up your suit the rest of the way, braid your bangs into a pony tail and walk out of the bathroom. You proceed to pack up your belongings, but then remember. You don't have any belongings. Just then the side door of your room opens and Loki walks in. "You birds sleep for a long time. I was about to break down the door to wake you up." Loki says. "Feel free to next time." You say, glancing at the clock. Its 1:30 pm. "Well don't you clean up nicely." Loki says. "Don't flatter yourself, criminal." You say smirking. "Hey, you never told me about that Asgard place." You say, crossing your arms. "Sorry I was a bit aggravated last night. I wouldn't have told you anyways." He says, grabbing your room key off your dresser. You notice when he grabs the key, a small yet deep cut on his hand. "Holy crap what did you do!" You say, quickly grabbing his hand and examining the wound, he pulls it away. "Just a little accident." He says, covering it with his other hand, you know it was from last night. "We have to clean that before it gets in..." "I think I know how to clean wounds from Asga... Never mind we have to go." Loki interrupts, walking out the door. You follow him out the door into the summer air of the suburb. He walks to the lobby and slides the keys underneath the door. "Shouldn't we just..." "Don't question my actions." Loki says, walking across the parking lot.

When both of you made it to the sidewalk, quite and awkward silence began. First 5 seconds, then 15, then 30, then 60. "What did you do to your hand?" You blurt out of nowhere, and instantly regret it. You hated it when people asked you about your wounds or scars. He side glances at you "Sometimes I can't control what my anger does to me." He says, plain and simple. "I used to do that too." You say, staring at the sidewalk. You can feel his stare on you as you both cross a street. "Do what?" He asks. "Feel like your trapped in something you don't want to be in," You sigh, "Back at the head-quarters, I used to have other 'bird pun' things as the agents called them. A bird feeder, a mirror, one of those ropes that hang on a perch. Everything. I got so mad at myself for the littlest things and went on a rampage. Trying to get out, even sometimes trying to die. So they took everything out so I couldn't hurt myself anymore than I already have. I know how it feels. I liked being alone on my rampages so I could get over my anger." You finish. 5 seconds, 10 seconds, 30 seconds. "That's exactly how it feels." He says, almost a whisper. "That's why I left you alone." You say. "You heard me?" Loki asks. "Yes. I felt horrible for you...but... at the same time comforted that someone did the same things I did." You say, you feel his stare again and focus on the sidewalk.

After some more awkward silence. Loki told you about Asgard as you were walking. You didn't know exactly where you were walking, but Asgard sounded so interesting you didn't care. He told you about the 9 realms, and all the gods. His brother Thor and his father Odin, but then told you the downfall of it all. How he was adopted, and lied to his whole life, a monster. Both of your stories weren't so different, but yet they were. Loki was at least physically free. You were locked up most of your life. Yet you still enjoyed his company, and you enjoyed that you found someone like you.

**Authors Notes**

Been having troubles with my computer, and uploading stories (Also why this is so short) :( not sure if I will post today or tomorrow but I will try! It was horrible trying to post this one! Thanks for the patience.

~Marissa


	5. Chapter 4

**LokiXReader: Black Wings Part 4, You Will Deal With It**

"You didn't by any chance watch the news last night, did you?" Loki asks. You are both still walking on the sidewalk to an unknown place. "No. Why?" You ask, confusion in your voice. "Just wondering..." He says, casting his gaze downwards. You stop dead in your tracks, "Tell me." "No nothing..." "What did you do?" You ask, thinking Loki did something destructive again. "Well. Um. How do I word this," He says, lifting his hand to his chin. "S.H.I.E.L.D is looking for you, and so is half of New York." He finishes, giving a fake smile. Your eyes grow wide, and you look at the sidewalk. "We have to get out of here..." You say, walking past Loki, almost running. Loki has to walk faster to keep up with you. "Well, we are kind of trapped. Anywhere we go they will recognize me. So our last resort is flying..." He says, putting emphasis on the word 'flying'. "Good thinking, dip-shit. People will totally not notice two people flying with a 20 foot wingspan of feathers!" You say, obviously mad and scared at the same time. Then it hits you. Crystal. _Crystal. _She will give you shelter, and you'll be _home. HOME!_ You stop in the middle of the sidewalk, and Loki runs into you. "Hm. Earth to (Y/n), KEEP WALKING!" "I have an idea." You say, grabbing his shoulders. "I can only imagine..."

"GREAT THINKING! ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT! LETS STAND IN THE MIDDLE OF TIME SQUARE AND WAIT FOR A TAXI! YOU KNOW, WE'RE NOT WANTED OR ANYTHING! WE WONT BE SHOT ON SIGHT AT ALL!" Loki screams while he is next to you. You are in the middle of time square, and it is raining. Badly. Not a drizzle, like clouds decided to just let it all go on a city. "Well, maybe if you stopped SCREAMING! Maybe we wont be caught." You say, maneuvering through the crowd of people to a street, Loki trailing behind you. You finally reach the street, and it is full of parallel parked cars, and taxis waiting for riders. You both walk up to one of the taxis and climb in, just thankful to get out of the bustling city, and rain. The man in the front seat stared out the windshield. "Where to?" He asks, looking at the both of you in the rear view mirror. You proceed to tell him the address of your old house. You wondered if both of them where still there. Jack and Crystal. Or if your entire home had been lost over the 10 years.

Well it certainly wasn't lost, but it certainly wasn't the same either. You got out of the taxi, and looked at your old house. Same porch, same car in the driveway, same windows, same gross navy blue color and tan roof. All the same, yet all aged. The paint was peeling off the garage, the porch was almost in pieces, and the old flowerbeds were now just unplanted soil. Yet you were still home. No matter the changes, you lived in that house for 14 years, and now its all back. "Hello? You've been staring at it for around two minutes now." Loki says impatiently. "Fine." You say, walking up the front steps to the door. You rang the door bell, and heard rustling of feet inside. The door behind the screen door opened, and a lady with slight grayed hair greeted you both. "Yes?" She asked, inspecting the both of you. You swallowed hard "Crystal Galton?" You asked, cracking your knuckles. "This is she." She says, confused. You felt your heart jump. It was her. Your mother. _Mother. _You were home! "I'm (Y/n) (L/n)." You say, lighting up like a pair of headlights. Crystals eyes grew wide, she came to realization it was you. "Black Bird." She says, opening the screen door and hugging you. You were home.

You were let inside of your own house to talk with Crystal. Even though you were gone for 10 years, you didn't have much to talk about. Loki just paced around the living room glancing at all of the painting, and china Crystal had. You sit with her at your old kitchen table. Everything was basically the same. "It was so different without you here." She says. "Its certainly different sleeping in an actual bed, after sleeping in a cage for 10 years." You say. Glancing out the kitchen window to your old backyard. The creek was still running through the yard, and your old, now rotted out, swing set still set up. "I guess you kept everything the same." You say, looking back at Crystal. She has aged herself over the past years. Probably from stress mostly. "Yes. I couldn't bear to part with any part of you." She says, folding her hands on the table. You hear glass break in the living room, and a faint "Whoops..." from Loki. You sigh, "What did you do." "I'LL PAY FOR IT!" He says. You can hear him frantically pick up glass, and set it on the coffee table. "Interesting friends you have (Y/n)." Crystal laughs. "Merely acquaintances," Loki says, and you hear even more glass break, "OH GODDAMMIT." You shake your head, hearing him set even more glass on the table. "That's alright," Crystal says to Loki, "Its all old anyways." "Yeah... That's Loki." You say, and Crystal nods. "Is that a cat?" You hear him say. "Loki, don't touch the..." You begin, and decide to end it when you hear more glass breaking and a cat squealing. Loki walks into the entryway to the kitchen, and has a few scratch marks basically all over. "I touched it..." He says, half smiling.

Finally Loki has calmed down, and you have occupied him with a Rubix Cube in the now destroyed living room. You walk back to the kitchen table and sit next to Crystal. "Sorry, I have no idea what has gotten into him, he is usually decently normal and now..." "Don't worry about it. Boys will be boys." She says. "I AM A GOD!" Loki yells from the other room. "OKAY THANK YOU LOKI! Well anyways..." You begin. "Black Bird, I need to tell you something," Crystal says, casting her eyes down to the table, "Alone." "Oh alright." You say. You follow Crystal down the hall into one of the guest bedrooms. You sit on the end of the bed, and she joins you. "I should have told you this a long time ago. Yet I didn't." She says, her blue eyes piercing through you. "I always knew what you were, and I never told you because... I thought if you didn't know it wouldn't show." She says. You stare at the quilt you are sitting on, picking at one of the crocheted flowers. "Your mother," She says, placing her hand on your knee. "You have always known she died during childbirth. Well. She didn't exactly. Just die." "What happened?" You ask, looking back to Crystal. "You killed her." She finishes. Your mouth drops, and your eyes fill with tears. "W-What?" You ask, looking Crystal straight in the eye. "HOW!" You yell. "It doesn't" "HOW!" You yell louder. "You were a feral child when you were born. The doctors held you, and they dressed you in your first clothes. Then you lashed out. Your nails scratched her, you were _demonic."_ She says. You shake your head, trying to say it all wasn't real. But it is. "H-How did I get this way?" You ask her. You stood away from the bed, looking at the liar in front of you. "I'm not telling you that." She says, looking at you with worry. "Oh yes you will." You say. Anger welling up inside you. You were going to burst, painfully. You felt the lumps form on your shoulder blades when it happened. Your jet black wings, emerged and filled the small room. "(Y/n)!" Crystal screams. "YOU WILL TELL ME!" You yell hysterically. "I CURSED YOUR MOTHER! I CURSED HER BEFORE CONCEPTION!" She yells. You raise your wings higher. "YOU WITCH! WHY!" You scream, you lungs hurt from all of the commotion. "BECAUSE I NEEDED A WEAPON!" She screams. You stop. Your mind going blank. You lower your wings "A weapon.." You say. "But I will always love you (Y/n) no matter what." She says. "I'm an experiment..." You say, drawing your wings back in. "Just an... object." You say falling to your knees. "No, (Y/n). You're a warrior." She says, kneeling next to you. "You made this monster." You say. "What?" Crystal asks, standing up yet again. "So you will deal with it." You say, looking up to her.


	6. Chapter 5

**LokiXReader: Black Wings Part 5, Can't Trust Anyone**

"Dear, I created you," She says, squatting next to you. "I'm your master, and you will obey me." She finishes with a small laugh. "It's funny how I will never obey you." You say, standing back up, Crystal rising also. Crystal grabbed you harshly by the neck, just under your chin. "You will obey me if you know whats best for you child!" She yells, her grip tightening. Just then Loki walk in the room, "You, lady, have to learn how to lock doors, and soundproof rooms." He says smiling. Crystal looks to Loki, and starts talking some gibberish. "I find it absolutely flattering that you think your puny spells will work on an Asgardian." He says, approaching Crystal. "Asgardian?" Crystal says, but before she could finish it Loki raises his hand, and send Crystal to the wall with an unknown force. Loki looks to you, "I suggest you run." And that's exactly what you did.

You ran out into the cool dusk air. The sun was already setting and you didn't know were to go. You clench your fists and your wings come out. You don't care who will see, or what they will do about it. The suburb was almost desolate anyways. You were going to try to fly. _Try to. _You inhale deeply, and begin to run down the gravel road your house. Sorry. I mean't _prison, _was located on. You begin to raise your wings so that they lay flat out on both of your sides. You jump once, and nothing happens, but you keep running. Running away from it all, leaving your past behind. _Everything. _You sure as hell weren't looking back either. You jump again, and you finally get off the ground. First 1 foot, than 5, 10, 30. Finally when you look down, you see the small houses, and the creek running below you. You didn't even care the fact that you were flying. You just wanted to escape from that horrible town. You didn't even care what Loki did with Crystal. If he kills her, or even sides with her. Can't trust anyone anyways.

After soaring for several miles, you land in a farm field surrounded by trees. You can tell no one has farmed the land in a while. You stand on the dry soil and remember everything that just happened. _I needed a weapon. _You remember her saying. You take your wings back in, and fall to the soil. It was all a lie. Everything. You killed your own mother. That's why your father never kept you. You take in a shaky breath at remembering the entire scenario again. The screaming, the grabbing. Yet Loki saved you. Even that didn't make you feel any better. You hear something walk through the trees surrounding the field, but you don't care who it is. You just hope its someone to kill you. To take you out of this world that doesn't know how to love. You hear the footsteps come towards you faster, but you don't bother to turn around. You just lay there staring at the ground. "Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead..." They say over and over again. You finally sit up right, and turn to see who it is, but by the time your turn around Loki is already hugging you full force. "I'm so sorry (y/n)." He says into your shoulder. You hug him back, and sob into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He says again. You can tell he was crying too, but you're not entirely sure why. "What happened to Crystal." You say, letting go of him and wiping your tears. "After you left to cops came, so I disappeared. Then when the authorities came into the house she was questioned, and that's when I noticed you were gone so I started to look for you." He says, casting his gaze to the ground. Its the first time you saw him like this. His eyes red, and face stained with tears. Yet you're guaranteed to look the same way. "You really didn't have to look for me." You say. "I know. I did anyways." Loki says. You half smile and look at the ground. That's when the spotlight from the S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter focused on you.

**Authors Notes**

This will sadly be the last chapter for this week. Being that school will be crazy I will have barely any time to write. I apologize for the shortness, and I will hopefully post this Saturday. (Maybe). Thanks for the patience and I hope y'all enjoy this series so far!

~Marissa


	7. Chapter 6

**Black Wings Part 6, Death**

You shield your eyes from the bright light with your hands "Well isn't this great!" You yell, running across the field, Loki chasing after you. "Hey bright one, you're the one with the wings why can't you fly us away." Loki yells after you. The helicopter turns and circles after you. You hear someone say something into a mega phone that is barely audible. "Uh yeah, no." You say. You slide underneath bushes into another, dead, farm field. "And why not?" Loki says, getting out from under the bushes, the helicopter still after you both. "You're almost twice my weight!" You yell back at him, sprinting down the field yet again. Loki stops, "Are you calling me fat?" he says, pointing at himself. "No i'm... LOKI!" You stop, the helicopter shoots a light arrow down towards him, hitting him in the back of the shoulder blade. Loki jolts, and makes a confused expression, turning around and plucking the arrow out of his shoulder. "You're silly tranquil serum does not effect me, mortals." Loki laughs at the helicopter, flicking the arrow to the ground. You smirk slightly, glad that he is alright. Wait... why do you care? That's the man that got you into this mess. Before you can come to your senses with this internal conflict, the arrows are now shot at you, yet you can't find yourself to move. _Don't you wanna go back? You'll see Tanya, and... _No. You're not going back. "Uhm, hello?" Loki says, finally catching up to you. "About to get killed here." Loki says, poking you, "Well, you, at least." Yet you still can't find yourself to move. Its like when you first found out you were this... Magnificens. The pain then the bursting. But this time no pain, or bursting. Just silence, and numbness. Is this what a deer in headlights feels like? "Oh screw it." Loki says, picking you up and putting you over his shoulder, and begins sprinting though the field. That's when all of the feeling rushes back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" You say, flailing. "Oh are you up now?" Loki says, running into the forest lining the field. "PUT ME DOWN!" "You know, i'm actually kind of glad you didn't carry me, I'm probably three times your weight." He says, winding through the trees. The helicopters spot light seeps through the covering forest. "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" You say, squinting your eyes through the trees trying to see where the helicopter exactly is. "If you want to." He says, coming to an abrupt stop. You turn your neck around as best as you can to see what stopped you. It was a cliff. You couldn't even see the bottom of it. "DAMN YOU NEW YORK!" Loki yells, putting you down. "I'd say right now were in Philadelphia." You say, worry in your voice. "Well (Y/n). I guess this is farewell." Loki says, grabbing you by the shoulders. "Farewell? What?" You say, your back to the cliff. "Hopefully I will see you again." Loki says. "WHAT!?" You yell, sudden realization of what he was going to do floods your mind. The helicopter came over the tree line, into the open, its spotlight straight on you and Loki. Loki grabs your face and kisses you. _Well that's unexpected... _You don't know exactly what to do with the whole 'Hey we're about to get shot and I love you thing' so you just lean into it. Yet before you can, its already over. "Goodbye." Loki says, and he does exactly what you thought he would do, pushes you off of the cliff.

_This is it. _You think. _That was the life of (Y/n) (L/n). She was born a demon bird, got broke out of her cage by a whack job. And is now falling in love with that whack job, and is now literally falling because of that whack job. _Honestly. A lot of things are flooding in your head at the moment. Your ears are ringing because of the wind blowing into them. You feel weightless. Yet you can't manage to get your wings free to save yourself. _Riiiiinnnggg_. You feel so free now. _Riiiiinnngggg. _After you realize all of the freedom you did have when you were broken out. _Riiiiiiinnnnggggg. _But hey, its all over right? Haha. _RIInnnggggg. _You where just a mistake in the first place. _RIIIINNNggggg._ Simply born to die. _RIIIINNNNGGGG. _Well now its here. _RIIIIIINNNNGGGG._ All that you have ever wanted. _**RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG. **_Death.

***Smack***

Light. Simply light. Its here, you're dead. Darkness. Wait... darkness? Darkness isn't really in death is it. Oh and why is your back hurting? Why are you holding your breath. Wait you have breath... WHY CAN YOU FEEL! You open your eyes, and notice you're in clouded water that stings your eyes. You sit up, your face being exposed to the night air once again. You gasp for breath, and look up at the sky. Seeing the helicopter has flown off, they probably thought you were dead. The light you saw through your eyelids was probably the helicopters spot light, checking to make sure you were. You laugh to yourself. You made it. You laugh again "Loki we..." and you remember he's not with you. He's either dead or with S.H.I.E.L.D about to be dead. You get up out of the water, and fall to the bank. You hug your knees to your chest in the cold midnight air. These were the nights you wished you had your cage. You were too tired to fly anywhere, and too tired to care (ha that rhymed). Wow, almost dying is hard work. You lay down on the hard, cold grass, and think about everything. Your life, your fake ass mother, your hey-lets-push-you-off-a-cliff more than friend. Than you remember something. When you went to visit Crystal. Where was Jack, your fake father? Well was he fake? Did he die? Or was he some cover-up Crystal spawned to give you that father figure for the monster she wanted. You didn't even care at the time. All you wanted to do was sleep. So you did. Slept.

**Author Notes**

So sorry I couldn't update recently ): been working on an album, and also school work. But now its summer and this is going to be my priority with the album (: So yay!


End file.
